


The Sun Will Rise (With My Name On Your Lips)

by jurassic_owens



Series: I Bet My Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fast and the Furious Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, i tagged it as major character death even though it's temporary, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform, mentions of Natasha/Clint/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Captain America/Fast & Furious crossover series</p><p>Six months with Steve was amazing. Steve was the definition of a perfect boyfriend: nice, courteous, sweet, and passionate and a million other verbs that Brian could use to describe him. Although, like Natasha said, nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise (With My Name On Your Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long. I had school to worry about and college applications. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I got on the first part. I hope this lives up to expectations!

Six months with Steve was amazing. Steve was the definition of a perfect boyfriend: nice, courteous, sweet, and passionate and a million other verbs that Brian could use to describe him. Although, like Natasha said, nothing lasts forever. Steve and he managed to keep their relationship under wraps but it came out after some agent had seen Steve leaving his apartment in the early morning. He and Steve were locked in a goodbye kiss that couldn’t be written off as platonic.

                According to protocol, agents involved with each other could not be on the same team. Either Steve left the STRIKE team or Brian did and Brian knew how much the team valued having Steve. He was there way before Brian entered the picture so he volunteered to be moved. Of course Steve protested but Brian had made his decision. Brian moved to a team that was headed some agent he didn’t even know the name of and was level 7 clearance. Brian wondered what made him level 7 clearance but he didn’t question orders.

                Of course Brian, being the smart cookie he is, figured it out. He walked into the meeting room and found Agent Coulson, a man who was supposed to be dead, sitting at the head of the table. He stuttered through his introduction and Coulson chuckled. Both of them being a fan of Steve helped them move into a friendship and Brian could honestly say he considered Coulson his family. Coulson was like a father to him. The only bad thing about this situation was that Brian could not tell Steve about Coulson. It tore his heart apart whenever Steve went to a spiel about Coulson and how guilty he felt about his death. Brian wanted nothing but to shake Steve and say “He’s alive! He’s living and breathing!” but it was against protocol.

                Which leads to now, Coulson and the team were chasing down a billionaire that was trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and Brian was the only one who could sneak in. There was no way Brian would let FitzSimmons go, Agent May was supposed to be piloting, Ward would be noticed and Skye was not going in. Brian snuck in pretty easily made it to the basement and gathered the Serum. He was about to leave when he heard a clicking of the safety.

                “Back away now Agent O’Connor, and drop the Serum.” Leon Card said as he held the gun up. Brian turned but still held onto the Serum.

                “You don’t know what you’re doing Card, this is dangerous. This could lead to people dying, lots of them.”

                “Oh no Agent O’Connor, you don’t understand. This could revolutionize the world!” Brian shook his head.

                “I’m sorry but I can’t let that happen. This needs to be destroyed.” Brian said to him and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. The man’s face tightened and become red. Brian prepared himself to run and threw the vials at the ground and watched the serum run into the ground.

                “NO!” The man screeched.  Brian started to run to the door but a loud bang stopped him. His abdomen exploded with pain and when he looked down, his gray shirt was beginning to soak with blood.   _Oh no,_ Brian thought as he collapsed. The man panicked, he started shouting something but Brian couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was a ringing in his ear. Brian felt the cool pavement seep into his skin and everything started to become blurry. As he started to close his eyes he saw once face, Steve’s. Steve was smiling at him, frowning, laughing with him, yelling at him, cursing at him, kissing him, making love to him. Brian’s lips stretched into one last smile. At least his last thoughts would be filled with Steve. A pounding of footsteps was the last thing he heard.

 

Two Years later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Hey Brian, I finally made it this week. You would not believe the week I’ve had. Bucky is slowly joining SHIELD, the one free from HYDRA. He’s doing great. Natasha is off doing some secret spy thing with Clint and the Avengers have moved into the Stark Tower, now called the Avengers Tower.  Thor is coming for a visit sometime this week; he’s been with Jane for the past month. There was no Loki or revenge bent robots trying to take over the world so it was a good week. I’ve been working with Sharon, you remember Sharon right? Everyone is pushing me to ask her out but she’s not you Brian.” Steve smiled sadly. He put his hand on the cold tombstone that read:

_Brian O’Connor_

_Loyal Soldier, Friend, and Lover_

_1983-2013_

                “No one can ever be you,” Steve whispered. It was true; Brian was the first and last man he ever loved, like Peggy was the first and last woman he loved. Now he lost both, one to old age and other because HYDRA knew about his connection to Brian. Steve could remember the day he found out Brian died. Natasha had received the message before him and had come into the plane before takeoff and Steve knew that something wrong as soon as he saw her face. He had gotten that piece of lead in his gut and the lump in his throat. He knew it had to be someone close, but he would have never guessed Brian. After Natasha had told the STRIKE team, it was a blur to him. The next thing he remembered was standing with bodies strewed all around him, alive of course.

Natasha was standing there with a look of sadness; she was close to Brian too. Steve had taken some days off to ruin some more of SHIELD’s bags and cry. He hadn’t cried since he had woken up to the new world. He then walked into SHIELD and demanded to look for Brian’s murderers. Fury had seen that look and given in. Steve found them within a month and soon after that, the whole situation with HYDRA happened.

                Two years later, Steve’s life was going in the right direction. SHIELD was now HYDRA free and Bucky had mostly come to terms with who he was. There were some times that Steve could do nothing and had to let Natasha take care of him, but those were becoming far and few between.  Steve wished with all his heart that Bucky could have met Brian, they would have been instant friends Steve was sure of it. He could tell that it bothered Bucky that Steve didn’t go on any dates, male or female, since Brian but Steve knew he had found his soul mate in Brian. There was no point in going on dates when he knew his heart would always belong to Brian.

                The Avengers also wondered who the infamous Brian was. They didn’t ask him but Steve knew they were curious so Steve told them.  Tony had immediately stopped teasing him about Brian, Bruce had offered an ear, and Thor had offered some Asgardian wine. Steve thanked them but told them he was okay. As soon as he walked into his room, he knew he wasn’t alone. Natasha was standing near the windows facing New York and all she said was: “I miss him so much.” Steve knew that Brian was the one to bring out Natasha’s good, loving side. She treated him like a little brother. Steve came to her and hugged her; they stayed like that for a good hour before Natasha retreated to Clint and Bucky. She was lucky to have both of them by her side. 

                It was finally after two years that Steve’s life took a dramatic turn once again.

                They were in the middle of fighting some leftover HYDRA forces when a ghost appeared. Steve and Bucky were taking care of some of the soldiers that were fighting to the death when a man appeared out of nowhere.  His black hood blocked his face but that was no concern to Steve, what was his concern was his use of a bow rivaled Clint’s. When the archer aimed at Bucky, Steve threw his shield at him. It hit the man in the stomach and the man rolled away. He slowly stood, back facing Steve. When he turned, Steve lost his breath. The hood had fallen away and showed the man’s face, a face Steve thought he would never see again.

Brian’s.

                But this wasn’t Steve’s Brian, this was HYDRA’s Brian. The thought of HYDRA taking everything Steve held dear filled him with rage, he had suffered enough losses.

                In his musings, he hadn’t noticed Bucky taking aim at Brian until it was too late.

                “NO!” he yelled, slapping the gun out of Bucky’s hand but it was too late. A gunshot resounded in the air; a pained shout filled the air. Steve watched with horror as Brian fell. SHIELD agents had immediately swarmed Brian and hauled him to his feet.  “No, stop!” he yelled, the agents looked at him in shock.

                “What the hell is your problem Spangles,” Tony grumbled through his suit. Before Steve could retort, Natasha was there.

                “Brian, it’s Brian,” she breathed. The Avengers looked at Brian in shock. This was the Brian that Steve loved? Brian looked at Steve as he was hauled away, it was a look filled with hate. It tore Steve’s heart apart.

                “It’s like Bucky all over again,” Steve whispered. Natasha nodded, they had no idea what HYDRA had done to him but they were determined to bring him back.

                The team all met up at the SHIELD headquarters in New York but Steve didn’t stick around. He saw all the looks thrown his way; he knew he had to see Brian. Brian may not remember Steve but Steve was determined to bring his Brian back. The guard had no protests as they allowed him entry into the cell. Brian looked up and snarled. Steve ignored the pang in his chest and stepped into the room. Brian stood up and walked towards Steve but was soon stopped the wall.

                “Forgot you SHIELD agents had buffed up security since the whole takedown,” Brian said casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

                “What do you remember?” that was not the thing Steve meant to say but it was on his mind, it was the most important question. Did Brian remember anything about them? Was he all past hope?

                “I remember that my mission was to take out the traitor known as Winter Soldier and take out the beacon of American hope called Captain America.” The sentence should have crumbled Steve’s hope for Brian but it didn’t, it did the opposite. One would think that sentence would be filled with vengeance, disgust, and conviction but it wasn’t. It was filled with nothing. It was said in a monotone voice; it almost seemed that Brian was repeating something that was drilled into him. He was obeying orders. If Steve could break through decades of brainwash by HYDRA, he could break through two years.

                Steve walked closer to the wall and dug his hands into his pocket; he wanted to show Brian something. He gently pulled out a picture of them a couple months before Brian “died”.  It was taken in New York; they were walking over the Brooklyn Bridge. They were holding hands and laughing about something Brian had said when a bystander had come up to them. Steve was used to people coming up to him ever since the attack on the city but this girl had a camera in her hand. She told them that she had snapped a picture of them and thought it was appropriate to ask whether or not they wanted it deleted. Steve wanted it deleted immediately but Brian stopped him. Brian wanted a copy for them, “Something to keep with us when we are away,” is what he said. When Brian died, Steve was so glad that Brian had made them get a copy, it was one of the last things he had of Brian.  He held it up to the glass and prayed he would get a reaction from Brian.

                Brian stepped closer to the glass; he lost his breath once he realized what it was. It was a picture of him and the target. They seemed so…intimate...and happy. He lost his breathe when his mind swirled.

                _“You know Steve, this is the first time I’ve ever been to New York,” he said. Captain America, Steve, turned to him with a look of shock._

_“You’ve never been to New York? You are not a true American, sorry to break it to you.” Brian laughed. He intertwined his fingers with Steve’s and pulled him closer. Steve grinned at him and closed the distance. The kiss tasted like home, like this is where he should be. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together._

_“I could stay like this forever,” Steve murmured. Brian nodded in agreement. This is what Brian wanted all his life, to love and be loved. He thought he found it with Dom and the crew but that didn’t even compare with what he felt now. This is what forever felt like. Brian grinned and pulled away. He tugged Steve along._

_“Come on! I wanna cross the great Brooklyn Bridge!” Laughter echoed throughout the street._

                Brian gasped as he came back to the present. The memory, it seemed so real. The warmth that the memory brought was quickly fading and his body ached to have it again. He felt his legs become weak and he soon crumbled to the floor. He vaguely heard Steve shout for help and the sound of the wall disengaging. He was soon wrapped up in warm, strong arms.

                “Come on, stay with me! I just got you back Brian,” Steve begged. Brian felt some voice in his head yell at him to fight, fight for Steve but the pain was too great and he fell into the blackness.

                The trip the medical wing was a blur to Steve. He couldn’t remember what happened but the next thing he knew, he was waiting with Natasha for news. Steve kept wringing his hands and glancing at the clock. He had stopped asking questions when the look on Natasha’s face had turned irritated. The sound of a door opening drew Steve to his feet. The doctor, or what Steve assumed was the doctor, stood outside the door with a somber look. His stomach took a dive and he steeled himself for bad news.

                “Doc,” Steve acknowledged. The doctor nodded and began his story:

                “Agent O’Connor has undergone many treatments of brainwashing, similar to one done to Agent Barnes. But the difference is that HYDRA became inpatient, they stuck a tiny device into Agent O’Connor’s brain that allows him to obey their commands. Agent O’Connor is by no means completely brainwashed, only that he is not in charge of his own body. He, in the essence of his own mind and soul, is still in there. HYDRA had just replaced it with their own version.”

                “A version where he wishes to see me dead and the destruction of SHIELD,” Steve interrupted. The doctor nodded.

                “His memories broke through, however, when you showed him a picture. The reason he collapsed was because that is a very painful process. Imagine being torn apart, reassembled, and then tore apart once again. We had to perform surgery to remove the device and make sure Agent O’Connor is now in control of his own body. The only problem is that we don’t know if it will work. He has been under the influence for more than a year; we don’t if it has spread. We will know if he has returned to his normal self when he wakes.”

                Steve nodded. While the weight in stomach had lightened, it was still there reminding him that he might not have his Brian back after all. “May I see him?” he asked.

                “Of course, we actually encourage that you and many people from his old life see and talk to him. It might strengthen the chances of him coming back to himself.” Steve thanked the doctor and turned to Natasha, she was stoned face.

                “You go in,” she said. “I will gather the others and inform them, and then we will come down. We will give you some time alone with him.” Steve gave her a grateful smile and she left. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room that was Brian’s.

                Brian was lying on the hospital bed, wrapped in heavy blankets. _Look what they did to me,_ Steve could hear Brian joke, _they have me swaddled like a god damn baby. I’m a man, not a baby. Swaddle me like a man should be swaddled._ Steve all but collapsed into the chair beside the bed. He grabbed Brian’s hand and started to stroke it.

                “You’ve missed a lot Brian,” Steve started off shakily. “Bucky’s back, he was under HYDRA too. It makes me wonder if you guys saw or knew each other. Bucky appeared about a year after you died, so it’s likely. I hope you didn’t, I think it would have broke your heart. Seeing my best friend I mourned, alive and well, even though you kept the Coulson secret from me. I knew when he came for your funeral. I was so angry, how dare you keep something like that from me? I eventually realize that I didn’t tell you everything about me and you were sworn to secrecy.” Steve smiled sadly at Brian.

                “I also didn’t realize how many friends you had until your funeral. All of SHIELD seemed to be there. Some were from the LAPD, FBI, and from Toretto’s crew. There were these two men I met; they fought over who was officially your best friend. Tej was the name of one and the other was Roman Pierce. They made me smile for the first time in days. I could tell Roman was crying but he denied it, I’m pretty sure he would have denied it to his dying day. They both later asked if I had found who had done this, I hadn’t by that point. They joined it and with their help, we found who they were but we didn’t know it was officially HYDRA until everything with Bucky happened.” A memory suddenly came to Steve and he chuckled.

                “I mentioned that the Toretto crew was there, they sure caused a scene. The infamous Mia was sobbing openly and when she turned and saw me, all hell broke loose.”

                _Steve was staring blankly at the flag draped coffin. He was still expecting Brian to pop out of somewhere and just joke that this was all one big prank. A loud sobbing noise broke him out of his musings and he glanced to his left. A tall, skinny Latina woman was dressed all in black, crying into her hands. Steve recognized the man beside her as Dominic Toretto. Steve barely registered some anger that brewed in him. **Now** they mourn him, he thought bitterly, now that they can’t use him for their pleasure. But Steve knew it was the grief talking. _

_The woman, Mia, looked up from her hands and turned in Steve’s direction. Her face transformed from grief into fury. She stomped over and when Steve just blankly stared, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. It usually would not have had an effect on him but he was caught by surprise._

_“You bastard!” She screeched, breaking the silence that had fallen around the funeral. “If you had let Brian come back to his family, he would be alive!” Steve snorted humorlessly._

_“If he had gone with Toretto, Brian would have come crawling back within a week,” he snarled. He surprised himself; he was never this rude with anyone, let alone a lady. But this wasn’t a usual day; it was the day of the funeral for his lover. Mia face reflected his shock, obviously she wasn’t expecting a response. “Brian was home with his family, we didn’t lie to him and betray him like you. He loved me and I loved him. He didn’t love you anymore. So I would suggest you get off your high horse and accept that you were in Brian’s past, you were not his future. **I** was, because he loved **me**.” The crack of hand meeting cheek resounded once again. But before Mia could slap him again, Natasha stepped in. _

_“I suggest you go back to your family before they have to attend another funeral.” Natasha didn’t snarl or show any emotion, but in some way, it was scarier than if she had. Her blatant threat hung in the air as Mia stood there. Mia opened her mouth but someone cut her off._

_“I apologize for my sister’s rudeness, please forgive her.” Dominic Toretto’s voice matched his appearance, tough, tall and strong. Toretto locked eyes with Steve and gave him a solemn nod. “I am sorry for your loss, Captain.” Steve nodded back, maybe this Toretto was not the one to hate._

                “I actually appreciated him stepping in. I didn’t want your funeral to turn into some soap opera. I was so sure that would disrespect you in some way.” A tear fell down Steve’s cheek and he hastily wiped it away. “I went home that night and cried. I cried until I fell asleep. That following week, I refused to do anything. I went running of course but I overdid it. I once ran for five hours, I was actually getting tired at that point. Tony was the one to drag me back at that point; he was the only one strong enough in his suit. After that the Avengers, minus Thor who was in Asgard but he would come later and join in, made sure I ate and exercised without pushing myself too far. Finding your killers gave me a good standing ground, but that was temporary.” Steve gazed at Brian’s slumbering face. The cold grip of grief gripped him.

                “I missed you so much,” he whispered, voice cracking with emotion. “Please don’t leave me again. I couldn’t take it.” He rose to his feet, letting go of Brian’s hand and pressed a kiss against Brian’s forehead. He let his lips linger, who knew, this could be the last time he could do this.

                “M’not leaving you,” a voice sounded. Steve jerked back. Sure enough, Brian was looking through groggy eyes. His eyes were slits but he had a soft smile on his lips. Steve let out a breathy chuckle.

                “You better not, I will drag you back here if I have to.” Brian reached for Steve and Steve scooted closer, grabbing his hand. Brian kept tugging and Steve got the message. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and gently climbed into the bed. Brian scooted over to make room for Steve and wrapped around him once Steve settled in.

                “I missed you Dorito,” Brian murmured sleepily. Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss against Brian’s lips for the first time in too long. Brian weakly responded but Steve pulled away before it went too far.

                “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Steve ordered as he pressed kisses against Brian’s face. Brian nodded off to sleep almost immediately. Steve smiled and closed his eyes. He could deal with the others later. His top priority was the man in his arms.              


End file.
